


Minté Christmas

by Milionking



Series: Mark Bergevin is a Homophobic Piece of Shit. [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Post-Trade, Roommates to lovers, That Habs Video, Trades, Travel, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Brendan had to call Alex when he found out what was going on between Victor and Jesperi.“Hey Alex, we gotta warn the rookies before they make the same mistake we did,” Brendan suggests with urgency in his voice.





	Minté Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this all comes from one Habs video, it's embedded where it's referenced.
> 
> Alex and Brendan are going to prevent KK and Mete from being separated at the hands of Marc Bergevin.

Brendan had to call Alex when he found out what was going on between Victor and Jesperi.

“Hey Alex, we gotta warn the rookies before they make the same mistake we did,” Brendan suggests with urgency in his voice.

Alex huffs, “Oh you mean that part about the Habs PR setting their careers up for disaster?  That’s Bergevin’s playbook with all his first round picks.”

Brendan rolls his eyes on FaceTime and Alex can’t help but react, “Don’t do that Brendan, you know it’s true.”

“Yeah.  So what’s new in the desert?  I hear you lost a teammate,” Brendan notes.

The mood depresses Alex for a second then he remembers that the trade was for a good reason.  “Well, Dylan will be happier in Chicago. He broke up with Connor and Leon. Did I tell you that?”

Brendan swallows, “Um, no.”   Alex starts recalling the conversation.

_ “So Dyls, how did things go with Davo and Drai?” Alex asks after returning from the intentional IR that got him extra time with Brendan. _

_ “We broke it off.” Dylan deadpans. _

_ Alex watches Dylan’s body language, “You don’t look too torn up about it.” _

_ “I’m not, I’m… well you’ll find out in a couple of days ‘cause the wheels are in motion,” Dylan stammers. _

_ Alex reads into Dylan’s eyes, “You’re getting traded.” _

_ “I found out who my true feelings belong to, and he’s going to help me get on his team.  Besides I need a change of scenery. This doesn’t feel like home, I’m so far away from my friends,” Dylan comments. _

_ “I get it.  So who’s the guy?” Alex interrogates. _

_ “DeBrincat,” Dylan says.  Alex spits out his coffee all over the counter. _

Alex finishes retelling the story the silence on the other end of the call deafening.

“Brendan?” Alex asks snapping his fingers into the webcam.

“Sorry Alex, DeBrincat and Strome?  How many of us does this make?” Brendan asks incredulously.

Alex sighs, “Lost count really.  Anyway, back to your problem. What are we going to do?  Jesperi and Victor can’t meet the same fate as us.”

“It would first help if the homophobic asshat gets fired first, but since his lips are glued to Molson’s ass,” Brendan trails off.

Alex laughs, “Well since that ain’t happenin’, we’ll need a better plan.”

Brendan straightens his back as Sasha sprints with Brendan Jr. following him, “Shit these two will out run Byron.  So we still doing lunch when we land in Phoenix?”

“Yeah,” Alex responds without hesitation.

“Mind if I bring some guests?” Brendan hints.

Alex smiles at the camera, “Sounds like a plan.  See you soon babe, I love you! Now get our kids so I can tell them their bedtime story.”

Brendan corrals their kids with the nanny’s help, “Get ready for bed boys, daddy Alex wants to tell you a bedtime story.

Alex reads “Alex and the Ghosts” in Russian for the millionth time he thinks.  The twins drift off swiftly to sleep.

**

Jesperi thinks it might have happened after he was told that he would be rooming with Victor.  Maybe it was a battle of MarioKart after Victor had invited him over to his apartment the night after a home game during training camp.  Perhaps it was the night Jesperi invited him to live with him after being sent down to Laval while Jesperi stayed up with the Habs. He’s so into Victor, but he knows that saying something about it would be career suicide.

They loved their time together, having some camaraderie in Montreal helped quell Jesperi’s homesickness most nights.  Being so far from home with his family so far away was so stressful. It also helped that Victor could cook even just a little since Jesperi had so little time to learn.

“You look so skinny,” Victor chirps one evening making a pack of chicken and pasta.  “You should meet with the nutrition guy.”

Victor is called up in December and KK is happy to hear that his friend has made it to the show at last.

The Habs PR team heard of their friendship and willingness to room on the road, so they pulled the same stunt with them that they had done with Brendan and Alex 5 years ago.  They taped them in their hotel room together.

It’s just before Christmas in Colorado and the Rockies are at the peak of their beautiful splendor.  Jesperi and Victor pull the curtain open on the wall of windows on the hotel room.

“Mint view,” Victor comments.

“Yeah Mint!” Jesperi agrees with a huge smile.  It was all caught on camera by the PR department.  The camera guy is silently laughing so hard he’s trying not to wheeze.

It was awkward sitting on the opposite bed from the attractive Mete.  And Victor was being adorable in the fact that he couldn’t just sit still the entire time.  Victor looked at Jesperi as if the moment the camera shut off, the clothes were coming off as well.

That was really when it happened.

The camera crew packs up and leaves, the PR lady thanks the two players for being so cute on camera.  

Jesperi strips down to his boxers ready for the nap that was so rudely interrupted by the PR department when the sound of water filling the bathtub filters through the room.

Victory pops his head out, “Hey don’t nap there come join me in the hot water.  I’ll make sure you are nice and relaxed.”

Jesperi swallows heavily.  The filled tub and Victor’s furry and toned body were already in the water and spread out across the floor of the tub.  He watches as Victor’s cock starts swelling at the twinky smooth look of Jesperi’s body enters the room. The older player invites him to come closer.  Victor reaches out and removes the boxers allowing Jesperi’s hard cock to spring free of its confines.

Jesperi enters the hot water and nuzzles against Victor’s body.  Victor plants his lips against Jesperi’s neck. Jesperi moans and his cock explodes its juices into the water.

“Virgin?” Victor asks.

“Umm, no, just excited.  You’re pretty mint,” Jesperi cheeses.  “Minté I think will be your pet name,” Jesperi mentions.

Victor kisses Jesperi’s neck, “I like it.  This water’s getting cold, I think we should move this somewhere else.”

Victor lays out his naked body on his bed.  Jesperi falls onto him, their dicks rub together reinvigorating their erections as their lips locked.

“Fuck you are so cute!” Victor coos.  Victor kisses Jesperi to avoid a response.  Victor feels Jesperi smile, it makes the kiss fail miserably, but they could care less.

Jesperi grabs the lube out of the bedside drawer and coats his fingers rubbing it onto Victor’s dick.  He squirts some more and begins to finger his own ass.

“Oh, I’m fucking you?” Victor says as he watches Jesperi open himself up to be penetrated.

Jesperi smiles as he removes his fingers and lines his entrance up with Victor’s cock and sinks down on it.  Victor lets out a huff followed by a moan as the warmth of Jesperi’s clutches envelopes his cock. Jesperi bottoms out and sits there running his hands all over Victor’s furry abdomen.  Both of them are letting out hisses of pleasure as the overwhelming sensations of penetration simmers so the real fun can begin.

Victor starts snapping his hips and Jesperi lifts himself up a little so Victor can feel the slide of cock rubbing the tight hole Jesperi provides to his partner.

“So full, you are so hot Victor,” Jesperi whines.

“You’re hot too, and so tight,” Victor moans back.

Jesperi can’t help but dig out his potty mouth, “Fuck my tight hole!”

That’s all Victor needed, he seeds Jesperi’s chute with his come. Victor hits Jesperi’s prostate, and Jesperi spills his seed all over Victor’s belly.

Victor cleans them up, and they take their after practice nap together cuddled on Jesperi’s bed.

**

The flight the following morning means no practice.  Gally finds Victor and Jesperi sharing a blanket and recognizes what it means.  He and Chucky used to hold hands like that on the plane when Chucky was still a Hab.  Gallagher finishes his trip to the bathroom on the plane. On the way back, he stops at the pair.

“So um, you two aren’t taking the team bus to the hotel when we get to Phoenix.  I’m taking you to lunch,” Gallagher announces.

Victor looks confused, “What are you renting a car for just one night?”

“No, I have a friend I’m meeting for lunch so…” Gally trails.

“Okay,” Jesperi accepts.

After the plane lands, the three hockey players climb into an SUV that was parked in front of the charter terminal.  Jesperi and Victor come face-to-face with an Arizona Coyote, one Alex Galchenyuk.

“I brought you along because I have an admission to make, and you two may want to hear it before you make the same mistake we did,” Gally says turned around from the front seat.

Alex finds a hole-in-the-wall burger joint on the outskirts of Phoenix.  They order and get seated.

“So, first things first,” Alex begins, “Gally and I are married.  Did you two know that?”

Victor and Jesperi shake their heads.  Victor admits, “I knew Alex was Hab up until this season when did this start?”  Victor motions his finger between them to imply a relationship.

Gally laughs, “Alex’s rookie season we had to room together just like you two.”

Jersperi connects the dots, “I’ve seen that video, you needed a better haircut Gally.”  Brendan smiles.

Victor remembers the video too, “Was that the year you forgot Alex’s birthday?”

“Thanks, KK for reminding me about my poor choices of flow in my youth.  I might recommend the same for you! Victor, to your question, that was a year later.  You wanna talk about silent treatment! Alex pulls it off well,” Brendan laughs. Alex glares at his husband like he’s going to start the silent treatment again.”

Alex changes his glare from Brendan to KK and Victor, “Look we just don’t want you to fall into the trap we did.”

“Beaulieu shares this secret too, poor guy probably feels bounced around.  See a pattern?” Brendan notes

Jesperi changes his look from happy to serious and Victor raises an eyebrow.  Victor bites his lower lip then questions Brendan’s comment, “Wait, Beau is gay too?”

“Keep your voices down, this isn’t ‘friendly’ territory,” Alex chastises then continues.  “There’s a reason I’m not a Hab anymore and the same goes for Beaulieu too.”

Brendan picks up Alex’s pass, “Bergevin doesn’t approve of relationships like ours.”

“On the same team?” Victor inquires.

Alex purses his lips then spits out, “No period.  Bergevin his a homophobic asshole. Why do you think guys like Shaw and Domi end up as ‘You Can Play’ ambassadors?”

Jesperi and Victor bow their heads looking guilty and letting Alex’s words sink in.

Brendan gets up and sets a hand on the shoulders of each of his teammates, “Look, you don’t have to be guilty about it, just make it look less obvious.”

“Got it,” Victor mentions.

“Okay, so what are you two up to for Christmas?” Brendan asks changing the subject to lighten the mood.

Victor smiles, “Jesperi’s going to experience a Canadian Christmas.  We’re going to my parent’s house in the GTA.”

Brendan grins like he always does, “That sounds like fun.  First time meeting the parents?”

“No, they met KK when I got called up and stayed in our guest room,” Victor admits.

“Time out!” Alex exclaims, “You two already live together?”

Jesperi cowers again, “Yeah I let him move in with me once I found out I was staying up and he was staying down.  Over the fall,  _ things _ kinda developed.”

Brendan’s grin widens, “Well you two know how to keep a secret.  If you can keep it that way, then you’ll be fine. No rings in the locker room, just remember that.

Victor changes the subject back since Brendan already opened the door, “So how did you two get found out?”

Alex gives Brendan a “Don’t you dare” glare.  It doesn’t stop his husband from confession, “I made Mr. Romantic propose to me on Bell Centre ice.”  Brendan elbows Alex during his confessional. Jesperi and Victor can’t help but laugh.

Victor huffs, “Okay, so no Bell Centre proposals and keep shit on the DL, any other tips of wisdom you two wanna leave?”

Alex pauses thinking hard, “Yeah, when your ELC’s are done make sure that you wait until after curfew to move rooms and make sure each room looks slept in.”  He made that mistake more than a few times, once getting found by Patch naked in Gally’s bed. Alex blushes causing Bendan to crack a wide smile.

“Thanks guys for the advice, Merry Christmas and see you two later,” Victor salutes and whisks KK to the hotel.

**

“Do you think they got the message?” Brendan asks Alex and he drives back to their Phoenix condo.

Alex huffs, “Not sure, but for their sake I hope so.”

Brendan’s phone chimes.  “What’s that?” Alex inquires.

“New YouTube notification from the Habs,” Brendan notes.  Brendan clicks in the video. The noise of a piano fills the room.

“Who’s Peca talking to?” Alex asks as he hears the voice trailing out into the distance with no reply.

Brendan watches the video again trying to find the answer, none comes to mind.  Brendan watches the video a third time, when he notices the wry smile.

“You’re making that face,” Alex chimes in as he pulls into his garage.

“I’ve seen that smile on Peca before.  The only person that makes him do that is Drou!” Brendan comments holding up his phone and pointing at the grin on Matthew’s face.

“Okay, we all just need get our own fucking league and kick MB out of it!” Alex groans massaging his temples.  “If that team gets any more gay, I’d swear Petry and Webbs are fucking.”

“Umm…” Brendan bites his pinky finger.

“NO!!!” Alex screams.

“Webs likes cowboys better,” Brendan grins, Alex rolls his eyes.

“Where’s my beautiful boys?” Brendan coos walking into the kitchen and grabbing a Gatorade.

Adam walks out of their room, “Shh! I just got them to nap so you two can have ‘couple time’.”

“Oh… OHHHHHHH” Brendan looks at Alex grinning.  Alex shares the same smile grabbing Brendan’s hand and running off to the master bedroom.

Adam texts his hubby, “Home from practice yet?  I just got everyone else in bed.”

Adam walks in his basement room when his phone rings through a FaceTime call.

“Hey Nate,” Adam cheeses.

“So everyone is in bed?” Nate inquires

A moan soaks through the ceiling Nate smiles, “Guess that’s a yes.  Ready for a show?” Nate holds up the dildo copy of Tokarski’s dick and widens his grin.

“Fuck yes!” Adam agrees and Nate finds a tripod to give his husband a show.

**

Victor looks at Jesperi as they lay down for an afternoon pre-game nap and Jesperi looks as Victor, “So do you think they were serious?  Gally and Chucky?”

“It wouldn’t shock me.  First Nate then Chucky get sent to other teams under less than normal circumstances,” Victor notes.

“So do you think we should still live together?” Jesperi asks.

Victor moves over to the young rookie, cups Jesperi’s face and mashes his lips against his partner’s.  After breaking the kiss, “What do you think?” Victor questions back.

Jesperi smiles, blushes, then cuddles with his boyfriend enjoying the nap they are about to take together.

**

Nate waits outside at the gate that his family’s plane is expected to arrive.  Then airport is packed and he basks in several hours of anonymity. No one knows him as a hockey player here, and it feels nice to be out of the limelight.

“American Airlines flight from Phoenix expected to arrive at gate B4 will now arrive at gate B17,” a disembodied automated voice announced.  Nate rolls his eyes and packs up his luggage to storm off to the new gate.

He barely has time to sit down at the new gate, “American Airlines flight from Phoenix expected to arrive at gate B17 now expected to arrive at gate B5.”

“My god this is fucking bullshit,” Nate grumbles as the Boeing 737 finally pulls up to the gate.  Three adults, two teenagers, and two toddlers trudge off the aircraft meeting up with the defenseman.

After commandeering a bus to take them to Alex’s condo, they settle in to start Christmas together as a pair of families on the beach.

**

“Calm down studly you’ll be fine,” Victor soothes as Jesperi’s foot shakes uncontrollably on the train from Montreal to Toronto.  Victor elected business class for the free meal and the usually quiet carriage as the train zips down the line from Gare Centrale.  They pass Bell Centre off in the distance and the first trolley drops off some beverages. Victor places a hand on Jesperi’s vibrating thigh.

Jesperi leans in and whispers, “a little further up and you could brush my cock till I come.”

“Damn boy, you are insatiable,” Victor whispers back.

Jesperi smiles and whispers back, “You know it and love it.”

Victor gets his bag out of the overhead compartment and whips out a blanket so they can hold hands until lunch is delivered and listen to music with a shared pair of earbuds.

After lunch is taken from their seats they recline them still holding hands and pass out for the last couple of hours before the train is due to arrive in Toronto.

They arrive in Toronto, and Victor’s parents are waiting for them at Union Station.

“Victor, nice to see you son.  Glad you made it to the show!” Victor’s dad praises then punches his son in the shoulder.  “And Jesperi, I’m glad you accepted our invitation to come. No one should be alone at Christmas.”

“Thanks for having me,” Jesperi responds.  They climb into the SUV parked outside the station, “This is pretty mint,” Jesperi jokes.  Victor can’t help but smile and chuckle at their public inside joke.

**

Marc and Brandon conspired with Sasha and Brendan Jr. to wake up all the adults at an ungodly hour of the morning.

Nate marches upstairs to take a piss and barks, “Coffee better be ready if you got us up this early!”

Marc and Brandon panic and start working on getting the coffee machine ready.  The toilet flushes and Nate marches back to the bedroom to wake Adam ordering up breakfast while they were at it something Marc is at least skilled in.

Brendan and Alex walk out of their room with a box full of wrapped presents looking like they didn’t get much sleep last night.  Truth be told, neither did Adam and Nate who both woke up with sore asses from rounds 1, 2, and 3 of martial time.

Brandon passes off coffee cups, “Could you four have been any louder?  Sasha thought his dad was being beaten up.”

“Get used to it over the summer, Skype only goes so far,” Nate cheeses at his son.

The teen rolls his eyes, “Great now I’m scarred for life.”

“Speaking of which…” Marc trails off.

“Your boyfriend can live without you for 48 hours Marc,” Nate corrects, “this is family time!”

Marc goes back to making his loaded breakfast casserole before shoving it in the oven.

As the casserole bakes, the families exchange gifts.  The kids are quite pleased with the mountain of new toys.  The two pairs of twins run back to the shared room to play after breakfast while the adults shoot the shit around the fire Alex starts in the fireplace.

“Were we really that loud last night?” Brendan chuckles.  

Alex smiles and winks and nods at Nate, “Not as loud as those two, what was it 3 rounds?”  Nate grins turning beet red.

***

With the gift exchange over, the oven indicates that breakfast is ready.  As they sit down, Nate starts the conversation.

“Yeah, so I don’t know if I should bring this up or not…” Nate begins, “but I’ve been told I’m being shopped.”

“What the fuck!” Brendan yells.  “Is it because of ‘that’?” He hints pointing at Nate’s husband.

“Um, actually yes but for a different reason,” Nate starts, “the Jets have a few of ‘us’ too and they want me to me mentor them.”

Alex chokes on his coffee.  “What?” He sputters still coughing.

“You heard me, there’s a couple of ‘g’ guys on the Jets,” Nate repeats.

Alex massages his temples before digging into his casserole.

Brendan takes a forkful of casserole.  “Any idea who?” He asks with his mouth full.

“I do, but I’m sworn to secrecy until the trade is official,” Nate replies.

“Come on,” Alex pleads.

“Okay, okay,” Nate relents bowing to peer pressure, “Ehlers.  They think Lowry and Tanev too.”

“I so f…,” Brendan yells, Alex glares.  Brendan censors himself, “...ing knew it!”

Alex slaps Brendan who grumbles indignantly, “What was that for?”

Alex reminds Brendan, “We knew about Nik.  Remember, Rous outed him at the end of last season just before the playoffs.”

“He didn’t really say Nikolaj, but why does Beau have to go to Winnipeg?” Brendan inquires.

Beau sighs, “Just like you two dumbasses, he’s not handling the long-distance relationship thing.”

“So when do we get our own league?  The number of us that have to do the beard thing is getting old.  Chucky here is even thinking of getting another one to satiate Arizona.” 

Adam and Nate roll their eyes.

“MB’s not the only homophobe,” Alex notes.  “Look at how Seguin ended up in Dallas.”

Brendan turns red with anger, “Come on it was because he partied too hard, Marchy told me Boston isn’t that bad.”

“Yeah and tell me that McQuaid will stay there.  Tyler told me he’s on the trade deadline list and that he’s one of us too,” Alex notes.  

Brendan shrugs, “Might have a point there.”

Everyone gets beach gear on to spend some time on the beach.  Nate, Brendan, Alex, and the teenage twins head off for a run leaving Adam with Sasha and Brendan Jr.

**

While Christmas was a happy day, the following one is not so fun.  Alex drops Brendan off at the international terminal early for a flight back to Montreal.  The feeling of Brendan’s kiss good-bye lingers on his lips for the whole drive back to his condo.  He looks forward to seeing him again in 3 weeks.

Adam, Nate and both twins turn in their minivan and head back to Buffalo via Detroit.

 

Alex sits at his empty condo, cleaning up before leaving to catch a flight bound for Arizona… alone.

 

The following morning he puts a bid on a house and gets a female live-in housekeeper, it’s time his family has a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I lied there were two Habs videos I references. Consider it a buy one get one free special from yours truly.


End file.
